


Inhumanity

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Automail, M/M, automail kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy loves every part of Ed, even the parts that have been added back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhumanity

**Title:** Inhumanity (Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed Elric/Roy Mustang, Body Part Fetish (other))  
 **Summary** : Roy loves every bit of Ed, even the bits that have been added back.  
 **Content notes** : Slash, fetishisation of false limbs

The automail tasted like metal beneath Roy’s tongue, but he didn’t let that stop him. He kept Edward on pins and needles, his lithe, pink tongue sliding around the scarred flesh that marked the divide between Ed’s flesh-and-bone shoulder and his automail arm. He worked slowly, tracing pattern after mindless pattern, crossing the line from hot to cold and back again. He knew that some of them might have been familiar to Ed, but he trusted that the blond, writhing on the bed, was too far out of his mind to recognize them consciously.

Transmutation circles flowed rapidly from the tip of his tongue, spiraling down across the chill metal, spelling out reactions for making glass, for forming bombs, for creating electrical currents—anything and everything he could possibly need, the reactions of his daily life and work. He wasn’t thinking, just acting, letting his body work Ed over.

Beneath him, the blond sobbed with pleasure, crying out loudly, though words seemed to be beyond him at the moment. The joints in his automail creaked and whined as they flexed, fingers and wrist and elbow all moving unconsciously beneath the smooth touch of Roy’s tongue.

The automail didn’t have any nerve endings, at least not that would allow it have actual sensation. But that was half the fun, as far as Roy was concerned. He spent half the night getting Ed as worked up as he could, and then took his time, lingering over the nerveless metal of his right arm, letting Ed’s own mind do all the work. He might not have felt anything, but his brain thought that it should, and so it took care of all the details.

And oh, but Roy did so enjoy spending the time on his lover’s automail limbs. He knew that the men he had known in Basic had considered him strange from the first time he confessed to being not a breast or butt man but an arm man. But he couldn’t help it; there was something strangely alluring about the long, smooth flex of flesh, the soft fold of skin, the power and strength…

Roy shivered, pausing for a moment from his dedicated tongue-bathing of Ed. Everything that was wonderful about human arms was even more wonderful about Ed’s automail. It was the perfect example of perfection, at least so far as Roy knew it. His fingers were perfectly proportioned, capable of exerting enough force to crumble rock, or of enough control to cradle a freshly-cut flower. The cords and springs that made up his muscles were strong, too, and they fit perfectly beneath the shining steel exterior that his mechanic had shaped for him.

And so in proportion with his other arm, too, Roy thought distantly, turning his attention to Ed’s other arm. So strong, even though it was made of simple human flesh and bone. The skin was startling smooth, miraculously unmarked even after years of rough and tumble treatment. It felt so hot beneath his fingertips, the blood startlingly warm after the time he had spent worshipping its automail brother.

“Roy, please,” Ed whined, his human fingers digging in and grasping the sheets, which tore within the tight clench of the automail fingers.

And Roy had never been one to resist him…or resist making those fingers…seize.

Reaching down, he raised Ed’s hand to his mouth, and began to lave the palm with the flat of his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for 2010's KinkBingo, filling the "body part fetish (other)" square


End file.
